Mario
"Lets-a Play! -''Mario'' Mario is the main hero in this game.He's also famous in many other Mario games.He is the mascot of Nentendo. This Iitalian plumber does things that plumbers dream of doing In story While celebrating Princess Peach's birthday with his yonger,slightly thinner,taller,brother Luigi,and their 2 yellow and blue toad friends,The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. pop out of the cake the Toads made for her.The Koopalings kidnap Princess Peach and take them to thier father,Bowser.Having a love for Princess Peach,Mario tells his brother,and 2 friends to help him rescue her.After running,jumping,and stomping through 8 worlds defeating Larry koopa,Roy koopa,Lemmy koopa,Wendy O. koopa,Iggy koopa,Morton koopa Jr.,Ludwig von koopa,and Bowser Jr.,they make it to Bowser's castle.When going into head to 4 other heads combat with bowser, one of them stops on a "!' button throwing Bowser into the lava below.After congratulating each other they go to rescue the princess from above their heads,but turns out to be Bowser's taker from when he was a baby, Kemek.He uses his magic to turn Bowser into a Gaint,but stops to see if it worked.To the Bros. dismay,it did,to the Bros. advantage,Kemek was knocked out of the sky into the lava pit,may killing him.Mario and his friends run for their lives to the real Princess Peach's cage hovering over a gaint (not as big as Bowser) "!" button Mario jumps on it and sends Gaint Bowser falling to his doom. After the intense battle,Mario and Peach are seen exiting the castle and holding hands,then Luigi and the toads fly in some of Bowsers hot air ballons. Luigi comes down and ofers them a ride,Mario and Peach accepet and hop into the balloon.Not knowing that they left without him,Luigi fell to the ground and moaned.The 2 toads ofer Luigi a ride in their ballon, Luigi accepts saying "Oh". In the air ballon,Peach tells Mario about a secret world,then asks about his adventure,Mario replies by groaning and scraching his head. Relationships 'Luigi: '''His younger,but taller brother.He's said to he fearful and worried why Mario goes and jumps into the unknown without thinking it through.Though Mario's competitve personality might go to his head at somethimes as in ''Super Mario Tennis,When Luigi wins the trophy,Mario slaps him on the back,then "iccendtly" steps on his foot.They both share a brotherly love together,and no matter what the odds,they both will jump into the unknown and rescue one another.Luigi is knoown to be jelous of Mario though times,(as he admits in Paper Mario). 'Princess Peach:'It is known that Mario and Princess Peach have a Romantic relationship. Personality Mario is known to be nice, even to Bowser. When he's not saving princess peach, his other past time is eating, as in the beging of the game, he stares at the cake with surpirise and hunger. He also (belive it or not) eats the mushrooms and fire/snow flowers he finds all over the mushroom kingdom and in "?"/brick box. He can get compeitive and pissed at some points in life. As in the Mario and Luigi series, most of his poses are him looking mad. You can tell by the way his eyebrows are. It might be possible that he can get competive with his friends in sports. As seen on the box cover of ''Mario Sports Mix ''he is seen faking out Luigi. Luigi has a surpised, and mad look on his face. Another snapshot of him in the game, is him clanging againts Bowser (he doesn't seem to mind the pointy spikes on his shell) and making the hokey puck go on fire as he hits it. Apperance His trademark outfit is a red long- sleve shirt with light blue overals, his red cap with a "M" on it, and two light brown, yellow soled boots. He has lightbrown hair and a black/dark brown mustache.